Grand
by Bratzilla1993
Summary: Haley James lost her boyfriend in a drive by at a local beach party 7 months ago but what happens when she meets a new boy named Sam Winchester, who may be connected to her boyfriends death? Will she end up a victim or in love again?
1. The Beach Party

Grand

Chapter 1

The Beach Party

Written By Natalie Gradillas

I walk out of my house, I walk down the street and then I saw the bench that stood in front of my boyfriends house. So I decided to sit down and wait for him. He takes as long as me wehn choosing an outfit. He is like exactly like me but he is a guy.

I heard a door open behind me, I turn to look and it's Nathan, my boyfriend. I stand up and smiled at his charming smile in return. I love his scruffy, brown, skater hair. Also those bueatiful innocent eyes. Me and him have been together for almost 3 years now and we have never had our first kiss. Well of course we had our moments when we were about to but we have always gotten interrupted, so it never happen.

I hear a car coming down the street, we both turn to look. It's the bus, we both turn to face eachother with a smile. He walks to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I love it when he does that, I get to smell his cologne. I usually think that they smell but his is different, it make me dizzy in a good way. It's the perfect cologne for the perfect guy, man that sounds cheesy but it's true.

We sat in the back like always, we always sit there. It's the back where there is like a row instead of those other seats in the front. He still had hir arm around me, it felt and smelled so good. I rest my head on his shoulder and ask him, "What time is the party?" He chuckles then responds, "At 8pm, but don't worry about the ride there. I'll pick you up." I look up at him, with my head still on his shoulder, and ask, "Hold on, didn't your dad say you weren't allowed to drive your car for like the whole year?" He smirked then says, "Yeah, but he made an exception for tonight." I ask, with a laugh in my throat, "What did you do?" He laughs, and says, "Well, I told him if I don't drive the car for a night that it would get rusted." We both laugh, okay his dad is like really stupid. He's not menatally challenged but like he was born a rich kid, so he never really got an education. Nathan, ended up in public school beacuse his mother was poor, so she didn't want him to end being as spoiled as his dad was. His mother died when he was only 6, so his dad tried to do the best he could with him, but he ended up having the servants take of him. When he was 13, he didn't know who his real father was, he really thought the head cook and his wife, the waitress were his parents. They spend so much time with him since he was 6, so he did get a little confused. His dad finally started spending time with him when he turned 15, around the time we first started dating. People thought that he would act rebelious to his spoiled dad, but since he was pretty raised by the most generous people, he behaved and acted like a gentleman.

Sometimes his dad tries to act like a parent so he ground him sometimes without a reason. Nathan doesn't argue because his dad usually forgets the next minute.

The bus stops, we both stay seated until everyone gets off the bus then we get off. We always do that ao the bus driver is used to it but the first time we tried it, it was hilarious. The bus was about to leave when we shouted, "Hold on!! Students still on bus!" She got pissed off a little, but she got used to it by the next week.

He kisses me on the cheek and says, "See later babe." I smile at him, then continue my way to my locker. I grab the things I need then I rush to class and as usual I'm kind of late.

The last bell rings. I walk away from the perves who wouldn't stop talking to me in English. Anyways, I spot Nathan standing next to the water fountain, where he usually waits for me. I smile at him, once I rached him. I hug him tightly, he starts laughing then he whispers in my ear, "I missed you, too babe."

We walk to bus, holding hands, as we got to where the buses are, we wait with everyone. My eyes shift to the street then I see this silver car stroll down the street. I know my cars so I can easily say that is a 2009 Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupe. The silver car rolled down the street, but it did it slowly. It looked like it was going to do a drive-by, but nothing happened.

I jump when someone outs their hands on my shoulders, I turn around, Nathan stood there, laughing at my jumpiness. I smack his shoulder, he just asks, with an laugh stuck in his throat, "Why you so jumpy?" I look for that silver car but it seems that it had dissappered, he looks at where I am looking at then asks, "What are you looking at?" I whisper , "Nothing". Nathan grabs my arm and twirls me around then he puts my arms around his neck. It looked like we were about to dance, in public with no music. He chuckles while he whispers, "Your so paranoid." I whisper back, "Well, that's one way to describe me." He chuckles then our eyes connect. I felt myface go in closer to his, one more inch then our lips would meet. But like always someone interrupts us. "Hey, Nathan!" We both turn around to where the sound came from, it was his best friend Tim, man he is a jerk. He doesn't like me, because he feels that I am taking away his best friend away from him. I swomewtimes think that he is in love with Nathan or somethng. It's just that sometimes it's the way he looks at Nathan that gives it away. Of coarse, Nathan doesn't notice this.

Nathan kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear, "I'll be right back, babe." I smile at him when he walks off. I turn to look in the street, in hopes of seeing that car again, well it looks like I'm not going to see that car again. I feel my phone start to vibrate, I search my pockets. I look at the caller ID once I grab my phone. It's my best friend, Brooke. I feel a smile pop on my face. I answer it, "Hey Haley!!" Brooke yelled. I laugh, "Brooke are you drunk?"I hear a rustle in the background then a glass shatters. I laugh even more, man this girl can always crack me up, even on my bad days. "No, I'm not. Well not til tonight's beach party!!" I laugh some more, man I can't wait til tonight, "Hey Brooke arn't you grounded?" "Yes, but what they don't know won't hurt them." I laugh some more, "Brooke, why didn't you go to school today?" I hear more glass bottle noises, man this girl is drinking tequila again. "Well, when they told my that I was ground and never to leave the house. I never knew school was an exception, they never mention it." I laugh some more, I know this girl is not even home, "Girl are you telling me you are actually at home?" Another glass breaks, "You caught me. Hales you should be a lawyer or something like that. You are good." I laugh at that, she knows that I want to be a famous singer. "Brooke, you know I don't want to be a lawyer. Girl, please tell me you not drinking." Again, I hear another glass shatter, where is this girl at? Glass world? "Actually, I'm not.I'm just stealing some tequila for the party tonight. You know that Serena left and that she went back to New York because of something that happened with her little brother. So theres no way to get a fake ID." I laugh, "Girl, don't you remember that Ben still makes them?" Brooke chuckles, "Oh, yeah. I knew it rymed with hen." I just laugh some more, man my mouth is killing me. I think my smile is going to be imprinted on my face. "Well, Brooke. Just get one, you know that it is just one kiss to get it. It's not like he asks for sex." I hear some dogs barking in the background then Brooke squeals. Where is this girl at? The junk yard? "I know Hales. Hey, I'm going to see you at the party tonight?" She asks. I smile then say, "Yeah and tonight might be the night when we finally have our first kiss." Brooke laughs then says, "Well it's about time, girl I'm surprised he even stuck around. Guys usually leave when their girl doesn't give any." I laugh, "Well, my guy is one of a kind." We both start laughing, then I notice the bus coming, "Hey, Brooke the bus is finally here. So, I'll see you at the party?" Brooke replies, "Hell yeah. Well, see you later." I pree the red button on my phone and enter the bus. A few minutes later, Nathan enters and sits next to me. He kisses me on the cheek. For a moment he looked scared. I was about to ask what's wrong when he put his head on my shoulder, so I put my arms around him. He smiles then says, "I see now why you like it when I do this to you." I smile at him, we stay like that until the bus stops.

We got off, holding hands. He walks me to his front door. Then he stops to face me then he grabs my other hand with his other hand. He stares at me and says, "I know I havn't said this, so this might be first time you hear it. But I hear it everyday, every single time I see you. It just grows stonger every time my eyes see you. Haley, I love you." My heart jumps for joy. I never knew that he ever thought of me like that. I start to feel moisture come and fill my eyes. He cups my face, with both of his hands. With his thumb, he wipes away the tear. He asks me, "Why you crying?" I look into his eyes and respond, "Nathan, I'm crying beacuse I'm happy. I seriously never thought you were going to say those words to me, ever. Nathan, what I am trying to say is, I love you, too." He smiled at me and was about to lean in when his father yelled from inside. Nathan looks at the door then turns his gace to me, smiling. I smile at him, it's hard not to smile at him when he smiles at you, it's extremely contagious. I kiss him on the cheek then whisper,"You better kiss me on the lips at the beach party and then I'll do whatever you want me to do." I smile at him, I can tell from his expression that he knew exactly what I meant. I laugh at his expression then blow him a kiss. I walk away feeling so weird in my stomach. I've never felt so adored and loved for, maybe that explains the tingling feeling in my stomach.

When I get home, I immediately went to my bathroom to heat up my curlers then I ran to my room to hunt for the perfect outfit for the party. When I finally found it, my room looked like a tornado hit it, well that's what my mom said when she saw it on her way to work. Well, this is what I finally picked out, it's a black, tight skinny jeans, with a yellow and black plaid button up shirt that is kinda of scrucnchyy looking. Also for shoes, I'm going to wear my new yellow heel shoes.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I want to smell fresh and be clean for the party.

When I got out, I dried my hair with the blow dryer then I put the curlers in my hair. I went to my room and changed in to my outfit. I checked myself in the mirror, I looked amazing. I went to the mirror and started to put on my make up.

Once I finsihed putting on my eyeliner, my cell started to ring. I went to it, and saw that it was a text from Nathan. It said, "Hey Bade I'm going to pick you up in a few, so be ready. Ok love you see you in a few:)". I smile to myself.

While I was texting Brooke, I hear a honk outside. I ran to the window and I see Nathan's Green 2009 Lotus Exige. I smile in delightment. I text Brooke,"He's here!!! I will see you at the party!!!"

I lock the door behind me then I walk to his car. He gets out and rushes to the passenger seat then opens the door for me. I smile at him, "So chivarly isn't dead after all?" He chuckles then shuts it when I get in.

While he drove in silence, I notice that same car from earlier at the bus stop. It was parked next to a curb, through the heavly tinted windows, I can barely see the driver and its passengers. I could've sworn that he was looking straight at me. It really freaked me out. I look at Nathan, he was different. He seems to have lost his usual energy. Instead of asking whats wrong with him, I decide to through him off guard which is my specialty.

"Nathan, what do you think about marriage and its meaning?" I was right, it did caught him off guard, at least he wasn't deep in thought anymore. He struggled to let the words out.

"I think marriage is way to show their loved ones and friend the love the two have for eachother. They want want everyone to witness the moment the get to say the two words the will unite them forever until death parts them, 'I Do'." He turned to look at me and smiled. I returned one to him, I grab his hand and ask, "Do you know why guys always freak out when they see how much the dream wedding costs?" He looks at me then chuckles.

"It's because they see marriage a different way. Women usually sees it as a way to show off to enemies or just having their cinderella moment. Well, for guys, it's different. We really don't see the point into spending money that we know we are going to need one day. We really don't want a fancy wedding, just being able to get married with the one. We don't care where it is or the time. Hell, we would go straight to marriage to get quickly married so we don't have to worry about any party."

I think my mouth was open the whole time, "Nathan, have you been married before or something?" He chuckles then replies, "No, I asked my dad the same question a month ago. I never really thought he was into commeitment like that."

I felt the car stop, I look through the windows and notice we have arrived at the beach. Nathan opens my door, man I love that he is a gentleman. He holds my hand while we walk to where the bonfire has already started at. I smile at someone who is like always flirting with the dj, my best friend Brooke. Nathan leads me to where the beach is at. He hugs me very tightly, his weirdness from the car is coming back. I look up at his face and notice his eyes are a little misty. "Hey, why you crying?" He smiles at me then he kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear, "I promise to kiss you on the lips when the opportunity comes." I look up at him and don't say anything. He looks into my eyes, "Haley, I have to be honest with you about something." I look up at him, "What did you do now?" He chuckles then get serious again. "Haley, I've done something that I still can't believe I have done." I ask, "Nathan, what's wrong?" Nathan frames my face with his hands then says, "Haley you know I love you right?" The way he said that it broke my heart by an inch, I don't know why. "Nathan, what's wrong" He iqnores my question, "Haley, I want you to know that I never meant to be apart of it, I never knew the consequences of it. Haley, please never think of me differently, okay? Whatever you end up hearing about me, please don't believe it." I nod and hug him, I feel him trembling, I wonder what he has done. Something just pop in my head, maybe he cheated?? No, no that can't be he loves me way too much to ever cheat, or does he?

He grabs my chin and pushes my head forwar, our faces almost touches. He telle me again, "Haley, you will always be in my heart. You are my reason to even live. Your my soulmate and best friend ever." Before I can say anything, he smashed his lips on mine.

I can't believe it!!! We are finally having our first kiss!!! He pulls apart and smiles. I grab his neck and push his lips onto mine. We must have stayed like that for a few minutes. "DRIVE BY!!!" Someone yelled. We pull apart, I see the car from earlier on the beach sand swering down the beach with guns exploding out the open windows. The bullets went everywhere, the lights that came from it can probly be mistaken for fireworks from far away. Nathan places a hand on my stomach, he starts whispering something, "Not now, please not now." I wonder what the heck is going on. "Nathan, what is it?" He looks at me, his eyes were filled with such saddness and fright. I place my hand on his cheek and whisper, "Nathan, whatever it is you know I will always love you." He smiles at me, suddenly his expression change from a happy face to a pain striken face. He falls down, "NATHAN!!!" I yelled when he fell, I notice the sand around him turn into mud. My eyes sift to where he got shot. Ifall to my knees and grab his face. "NATHAN!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! NATHAN!!!!" He looks at me, and says, "Ha..ley....please........do.....me......a...favor....always.....remember....I....love....you." I smile at him, I look into his eyes. Suddenly, the spark in his eyes blew out. I felt from his neck, the breathing stop. I put my hand on his heart, no beating. "NATHAN!!!!"I yell out.

I feel two hands grab me from behind, I hear Brooke whisper in my ear, "Haley, it's okay" I don't want to leave his side, I try to get away from the grip on me, but failed. He pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder and felt such a shock in my system. My body is realizing that Nathan will never get a chance to hold me, I will never feel his warm and energitic body next to me. His cologne will never fill my nostrals again. This is worse than anything that has ever happened to me.


	2. The Funeral

Grand

Chapter 2

The Funeral

Written By Natalie Gradillas

The air blew swifty along the trees while the birds flew through with their music. All I see is everyone wearing black standing with their heads bowed down in respect. I don't know why but I feel like his death has something with what he wasn't telling me. I wish he had told me, but he didn't. Maybe he didn't trust me enough? No, he loved me. Didn't he?

I look to where his coffin stood. The morning sun shined its best on the brown glossy coffin, making me squint more. I can't believe my future is laying down in that closed coffin. We were planning on getting married after high school or college maybe. I wanted my future to be with him, now all I see is a painful lonely road.

I never inmagined life without him. He was always there, never would I have thought that we would have to burry him in an over priced box made of wood.

When the paramedics pronouced his death to me and his friends that horrible day at the beach party. I felt my body go into shutdown mode, the oxygen in my body stop flowing through my empty body, my heart stop functioning.

I remember seeing him lying down in coffin, he looked so peaceful at the Wake. I wanted to lay down with him and cuddle. Actually, I still want to. I feel my eyes get extremely moist. I look over to his father, who was on the floor crying his heart and eyes out. He might have been a distant father to Nathan but he was trying his best.

Why would this ever happen? Why would someone so nice be shot? I guess that's only life, yeah but it sucks. It's kind of hard to beileve that stuff like this happens everyday.

The preacher finished his reading, I have no idea what he said, I'm guessing no else listened either, Im pretty sure everyone is remebring that times they had with Nathan. He is my only love and I don't think that I will never find someone as good as him. He was the guy girls dreamed about, he is the prince in the fairtales. He will always be the prince in my heart.

Everyone followed me and Nathan's dad in his car to the house. Me and his dad were silent the whole drive there. Once we made it to his house, I had a flashback to the morning of the beach party, how I waited for him on the bench. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out.

No one can ever calm me down, I hate it when people tell me that it's going to be okay, how the hell do they know, they can't see the future. Brooke is also here and I never once thought I would ever see her with her mouth close. She walk over to me and hug me. I cried on her shoulder until my eyes felt dry.

Brooke woke me up, I have fallen asleep in her shoulder so she laid me down on the couch. "Haley, honey. Do you want to go home?" I could her the pain in her voice as she spoke to me. I slowly nod, I must look like a zombie. She help me up and slowly walk to the front door.

Night fell on us as we walk out. She help me into the car then she ran to the other side then started for my house. She tried to help me out but I told her that I would be fine.

Now as I lay down my bed, I try to picture my life without Nathan. I see a blank picture in my head. There is no future without him. He was the light to my night, now it looks like I will never get a chance to see now. I might find some flashlights but it's not the like I'm living in the dark now, must as well get used to it. Love like ours is what almost everyone I know always dream about having, I had my dreams but it ended with a bullet.

I felt the morning shine aganist my body, the heat of the rays warming me up from the cold of the night. My eyes look around the room trying to notice something different. My eyes stop on his picture, maybe it was a dream. Yeah, he will laugh when I tell him about this nightmare.

I run down the stairs with my pj's still on. Brooke was there, she must have passed out. I run to her and shake her awake. When her eyes opened, the look in them remind me that what happen yesterday wasn't a dream. I fell to my knees, Brooke suddenly flew out of her hangover and ran to me before I hit my head. "Haley, are you okay?" I look at her with my moist eyes, "I thought that it was just a nightmare but the look in your eyes gave it away." She hugs me and doesn't say anyhting because she knows that when someone says, "I'ts okay." Just means that it's not okay also it's just a poor way to stay away from the truth. Yeah, she did say that when she was holding me back when Nathan was shot. Yeah, well it slip her lips. Honest mistake.

"Brooke?" Brooke turns to look at me, "Yeah?" I look at her and wait for a minute, "Do you think this pain will ever go away?" She looks at me with a pained expression, she has to know this answer, her uncle was shot like 3 years ago. She was in extreme pain because he was like a father to her when her parents were off somewhere god knows where. He was the only adult in her family that actually saw the potential in her. He always convinces her that just marrying a rich guy is never a good thing. He always wanted her to persue her dreams and to never listen to her parent's put downs.

"Haley, the pain is never really going to go away just your going to realize some day that they wouldn't like to see you like this. They would only want to see you happy and continue living your life."

"Brooke, I don't think I can do that." She hugs me then rocks me, "I know baby, I know. Soon, you will see. I promise."

I hope she is right, I hate feeling weak and vulnearble. I just want Nathan to come inside with the hidden camera crew and say, "You just been punk'd" Well not those exact words but somethng along those lines. But then again, Brooke was always a terrible actress. So, it can't be a prank, maybe she went to acting school. This can't really be happening, Nathan was a good person. He could've help the world someday, now we may ever find out beacuse his life had to be cut short.

I felt my body go numd then my eyes close while I drift off to sleep. In my dream, Nathan was standing in front of me with a tuxedo on. He lookd so handsome. He looks at me and I can see the pain in them. I want to run to him but my body seems to be frozen or glued. He sighs then walks to me. The way he walks reminded me of an angel, he walk so graceful. He stop when he reached me, then he looked down. I want to just hug him and kiss him again. "Haley, this is a dream. I was told to wait for a year to do this. But they don't know you like I do. I want you to know that I will always be in your heart. I'm going to watch your every move. I'm always going to be with you. This is another sign that we arn't meant to be together but I already played my part apart oif your life. I'm glad that I had a chance to know you. You are my angel, I want to see you show your wings to the world."

My eyes fly open, "Brooke?!" i look around and notice that I am in my room. I yell out again, "BROOKE!?" My mom comes in, hugs me and says, "Brooke is in the bathroom. She will be here in awhile." I nod then cry on my mothers shoulders.

I hear the door open, I see Brooke standing there. My mom kisses me on the head, hugs Brooke then leaves. Brooke sits next to me and hugs me. "Brooke, have you ever had a dream of you uncle? Like him telling somthing similar to like he will always be there and watching you?" Brooke really didn't reply right away, probaly thinging of somthing to say, the question maybe caught her by surprise, then again that's my speicalty.

I turn to look at her and I did get her by surprise. "Brooke, breathe." I see her take s deep breath of air then she turns to me. I smile at her expression, "Haley, I'm guessing you had that dream." I nod while her face starts to turn pale by the second. "Haley, you know that he was trying to make you start to move on." I nod again, "Brooke, he said something like like he broke the rules of where ever he was banished to, he said he had to wait a year to talk to me but he said that he knows me so he came." Brooke chuckles for a second, I notice some of her color come in her pale face. "He told me that he will always be in my heart and he is going to watch my every move. Also, he said that this is another sign that me and him were not meant to be together but he said that he has played a part in my life and he is glad to have had a chance to meet me. He even called me his angel and he wants me to show my wings to the world." I turn to look at Brooke, who has some humor in her eyes, I thought it would be awhile until I saw her humor back, "Brooke, what is it?" She laughs, "Okay but please don't get mad or offended. But he is still as cheesy as he was when he was alive." We both start to laugh, yeah it felt good to laugh, but kind of wrong.


	3. 7 Months Later

Grand

Chapter 3

7 Months Later

Written By Natalie Gradillas

7 months ago, I lost the love of my life. Still, the pain empowers me but I've gotten stronger since. People tell me that I've had build a brick wall around my heart in hopes of never feeling the same pain again. Brooke is the only one who has dug under my wall. She is the only one that I truly trust.

Teachers and everyone else has treated me so differently ever since Nathan's death. It's like they think I am too fragile or something, it's not like I'm going to break down crying. I wish people would stop staing at me like as if I'm a art piece in an museum, also I hear what people say about me they act like I can't hear but I hear them perfectly fine.

I have beg my mom to consider homeschooling but it's cost alot. So I guess that's out of the picture. I hope one day everyone will stop staring at me, yeah that will be the day.

I hear my alram go off as my eyes begin to open, all of a sudden I feel like today is going to be a different day like those people would stop staring at me. I sigh, that is never going to happen so I shake the little hope I had left as I get ready for school.

As I decended down stairs, I hear someone in my fridge, it couldn't be my mom she goes to work early, neither my dad, he left a long ago, not likely he would be in the fridge, I would like to push him in one. Also it can't be Brooke, because if it was I would hear the blender on and the freezer open also the smoke alram. So, can't be her, so who the hell is in my house??

Fear should be tingling in my body but it's not, excitement is. Which is weird, I'm usually a scardy cat around things, I wouldn''t even see the movie Hocus Pocus without trembling out of fright. I don't know know why it's a dam Disney movie, maybe beacuse Sarah Jessica Parker is in it, she kind of scares me, its something about her face.

I see a shadow dance around the wall in front of the kitchen. Why am I not scared? I feel like I should be but something is holding that emotion back. I hear the fridge shut then a frying pan in action, is someone making breakfast? I start to smell bacon and eggs in the air.

Okay, now I'm hungry and excited.

Seriously, who is in this dam house?

I finally get to the kitchen entrance, I peek through the entrance, a guy is standing over the stove with a frying pan in hand and spatula in the other. All of a sudden a feeling of crush beginning starts to form. He has brown waving hair that is kind of skaterish also he is extremely tall. I can see muscles in his legs, that crush is growing stronger. Hold on, why in the world is this guy here?

I open my mouth to say something but he seems to somehow hear me. He turns around, his face makes the crush grow even stronger. He is bueatiful, looks like a angel sculpted face. He smiles at me, "Hello, your Haley, right?" Him saying my name makes me just want to jump at him right now. I smile at him then nod instead of answering, I'm pretty sure my voice is going to get squeaky especially more since I'm just smiles, why is he making this so hard.

Okay, now there is an awakard silence, should I say something? I should ask why in the world he is even doing here. But, I'm afraid that if I do, he will leave and I dont want that.

"Hey, I don't want to be rude but what are you doing here?" I thought I didn't want that, I somehow have no control over my mouth, that sounds kind of wrong, okay mind out of the gutter.

He just chuckles, oh god, oh that chuckle.

"Yeah, I should have mention that before. Well, I'm you mom's friends son and my parents are not here, so I'm staying here for a bit." Did my mom tell me something about this? I really dont remember, I usually go to my little world. Hold on, does my mom even have friends, don't remember her mentioning any. Man, I should start listening to her while we have dinner.

"So, you hungry? I made breakfast." I look at the food on the stove and see my favorite.

"Sure, it's my favorite." He laughs this time and flips his hair out of his eyes, oh my gosh, his eyes are so bueatiful, they are so deep and shiny. Those brown eyes are so clear and pretty. I must have been standing there for awhile since I hear him ask me, "Hey, Haley are you okay?" I turn to where I heard his voice and he is all ready sitting down, man how long was I day dreaming about his eyes, smile and laugh?

"Yeah, just trying to remember if my mother ever mention your name." I wasn't even thinking that, but now I am. What is this cuties name? Or should I say hottie or hunk? What word can I use to describe him?

I look up at him as I sit down in front of him, he is smiling, seriouly how can he be this physically charming?

"Well, my name is Sam." Sam? I guess that's a good name for a hunk like him.

"So, how have I ever seen you before today?" He chuckles then responds as if he is choosing his words carefully.

"Well, I don't think so. I just moved here 7 months ago and well, I did see you at the beach party..." His eyes seems to get misty after he didn't finish his response, so, he has heard of the drive-by.

Nathan, I can't believe it, during this whole time I was talking to Sam, I didn't once think about Nathan. Images of him pass by, his charming smile and scruffy black hair. Those bueatiful eyes against his pale skin. He somethimes reminds me of a vampire because of that skin. I always did beg him to get a tan, never seems to work. He always runs at the beach, and this town is extremely sunny. Oh, Nathan, why did this have to happen to you. Why, even after our first kiss?

I feel strong arms around me, I look up and see Sam hugging me, I feel my cheeks are wet, I must've been crying. I hug him back and at the touch of his skin against mine, I feel a spark go between us, but I immediately forget it as Nathan's expression pops in my face. The look in his eyes as the light fades, the life draining out of him as the bullet piered him. Why are people so cruel? Never once heard of a drive by go through the beach. That innciendt did get a lot news coverage, those fucken reporters they always made up a stories about him, like this was a love triangle. Yeah, right the only guy I will always love is Nathan.

There's no exception for Sam, why would I leave my guard down around him, he's just another of those guys that will have sex with girls then won't call back. I know I'm judging way too early before knowing him but I don't ever want to get close to him, or any other guy for that matter.

No one can ever replace Nathan, he is and will always be one of a kind. Just the fact that I was checking Sam out makes me feel feel guilty and even more gulity that I forgot all about Nathan while I was talking to this player, pimp, whatever he is.

My eyes glance at the clock, oh, shit I'm going to be late. I get out of grip and ignore his hurt expression, "Bye, I have to go to school." Sam grabs my shoulder, what does he want now? "Hayley, we go to the same achool, so I'm taking you to school." Oh, really? Nathan is the only one to drive me to school, not including the bus. "It's okay, I'm taking the bus." He tries to not smile, why is this guy so smiley? "Haley, your mom won't like it if you don't get a ride with me." Oh, really? He's a snitch guy, oh what a goody-good.

I can already tell that me and him are so not going to get along.


End file.
